Death Note vs Luffy Zoro
by YataraM
Summary: Just something I randomly thought up... It was funny so I had to post it... Title explains most and inside has further details!


**Hey people! This is just something I came up with and thought it was HILARIOUS so... I made a FanFiction out of it! Hope you like it! Please R+R! Oh and this is my first fanfic... Don't yell at me pls!**

_So lets just imagine that Kira (from Death Note) magically ended up in the world of One Piece, on a raft near a certain lion headed ship..._

Kira woke up on a random raft in the middle of nowhere. For a few days he had past random islands. "_Earth doesn't have this many islands!" _he thought. _"But then... Where am I?"_

Off in the distance he saw a large ship. The ship had a smiling lion at the front... and a flag... a pirate flag.

"_Pirates? This can't be good... At least I have my Death Note... I just need their names and I'll be fine."_

Luffy looked out to sea. It was his favourite view in the world. Just to be able to see it was one of his reasons for becoming a pirate.

In the distance he saw a small brown raft. Luffy grinned. "_Maybe I can make whoever is on the ship my nakama!"_

"OI! Captain! What'cha looking at?" Zoro called.

"There's someone out at sea Zoro! I'm bringing him on board!"

_"The poor guy... If only he knew what was coming..." _ Zoro thought as he remembered the many times Luffy had slingshot him from far distances.

Light noticed something flying towards his raft. It looked like... a hand... and it was ... stretching...and grabbed on to his raft... and _"OH MY GOD IM FLYING! WHAT THE-" _ Kira's thoughts were cut off after being smashed on to the deck of the ship he had seen earlier.

Light groaned as he sat up. On the ship was a short raven-haired boy standing beside a... Green-haired man. In the back, approaching him was a man with blond hair, a woman with long orange hair, a... racoon thing with horns, a guy with a long nose, a woman with black hair, a... cyborg and... and... a walking skeleton. Light decided that he definitely wasn't on earth.

"Who... Who are you?" Kira asked.

"Me? I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

"_Good... got his name..."_

"And the rest of you?" Kira asked.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Sanji."

"Robin."

"Chopper."

"Usopp."

"Franky."

"Brook."

"Nami."

"Well, we've given our names. Mind telling us yours?"

"Light. Yagami Light."

Kira noticed that not all these people had given... or had last names. _"Well this is a pirate crew right? If I just find out who the captain is...If I take out the captain, the rest should fall with him. That green-haired guy seems like a captain-like figure..."_

"Captain, why'd you bring ANOTHER random person on board?" the one who called herself Nami said.

"I dunno... he just seemed lonely so... I brought him so he wouldn't be alone!" the raven haired boy said... Luffy, was it?

Kira thought for a moment. _"HE"S THE CAPTAIN! Well at least I know his name but... who would have a care-free guy like him as a captain?"_

Kira brought out his Death Note. The Strawhats were distracted and yelling at each other, per usual, and didn't notice.

Kira wrote a name in the Death Note: Monkey D. Luffy

"_40 seconds... then he'll die from a heart attack... 21... 13... 8...2,1,0!"_

Luffy was still laughing... but his skin was steaming up and turning pink.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled. "I told you not to use Gear 2nd randomly!"

"Huh? Gear 2nd? I'm not- Hey look at that I am using Gear 2nd!"Luffy laughed.

"What, did you drink too much coffee and give yourself a forced heart attack?" Sanji teased.

The crew laughed at Sanji's remark and Luffy shut off his Gear 2nd.

_"Just what is he? He should be dead! This Gear 2__nd__ thing... is it the equivalent of a heart attack and thats why it didn't work?... Maybe if I tried Roronoa..." _ Kira put Zoro's name in the Death Note.

Zoro was walking over to go sit down at the edge of the railing when he stopped mid-step. He pounded his fist on his chest and coughed. Zoro's face scrunched up in confusion but soon shook it off and sat down.

"My, Swordsman-san, catching a cold?" Robin asked.

"Nah it just felt like my heart was being squished..." Zoro said.

"Zoro-bro, you to? I mean Luffy-bro just had a Gear 2nd heart attack! Thats SUPERR weird ya know!" Franky said.

"Yohohohoho! Thats quite strange! I wonder if I'll get a heart attack to! Oh wait... I don't have a heart!"

_"WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE!" _Kira thought.

" Light-san. What's that book?" Robin asked.

"Oh... this? Its nothing. Don't pay attention to it."

"A book? That's boring." Zoro said as he popped behind Kira.

Zoro snatched the book from Kira's hand and flipped to the first page. Names, names and more names. Zoro vaguely noticed the fact that Light was jumping at him and trying to get the book, and he tossed it into the sea.

"MY DEATH NOTE!" Light said as he dove into the sea after it, but drowned down there and died.

**I'm sorry! I just had to end it like that! It seemed so fitting and funny! Don't hate me... **

**If you were wondering, yes Luffy's Gear 2****nd** is technically a heart attack and Zoro didn't get affected by it... because he's Zoro. And Zoro is awesome. No going against that. XD


End file.
